


Can you feel the love tonight?

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brotherhood, Elton John - Freeform, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Hands, Lion King (1994) References, Love, Lovers, M/M, Quote, Slash, Spy - Freeform, jercy - Freeform, love is love, not my type, solangelo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |SOLANGELO! THELIONKING!|DAL TESTO: "Jason mise a fuoco. Non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi e a quello che stava vedendo. [... ] Ed ora era lì, con un binocolo sugli occhiali perennemente storti, a guardare Will Solace che, lentamente, avvicinava la sua mano abbronzata a quella pallida di Nico."Storia ispirata a queste bellissime fanart: http://rebloggy.com/post/my-art-percy-jackson-pjo-jason-grace-percy-jackson-and-the-olympians-pjato-my-co/104560006223





	Can you feel the love tonight?

_Ispirata a questa bellissima fanart: http://rebloggy.com/post/my-art-percy-jackson-pjo-jason-grace-percy-jackson-and-the-olympians-pjato-my-co/104560006223_   
  


  
Quando Jason, durante la cena, gli aveva sbattuto sul tavolo un binocolo, Percy avrebbe dovuto capire che non significava niente di buono. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo anche mentre lo seguiva per tutto il Campo, imitando i suoi movimenti bizzarri, come se si stesse nascondendo da qualcuno. Avrebbe dovuto, ma non lo fece, nemmeno quando si accucciarono, spalla contro spalla, dietro un cespuglio nelle vicinanze del laghetto delle canoe.  
  
«Guarda!» gli intimò a bassa voce Jason. Percy lo vide portarsi il binocolo agli occhi e poggiarlo sulle lenti degli occhiali; maneggiò un po’ con la messa a fuoco e rimase in silenzio ad osservare.  
Percy si sporse di poco sopra il cespuglio e cercò di capire cosa l’amico stesse guardando: sul molo, in piedi, stavano due ragazzi, le figure che si stagliavano nella luce della luna. Non riusciva a distinguerli però, a causa della lontananza e del buio.  
«Piper mi ha fatto una soffiata» spiegò il figlio di Giove, «Giravano voci nella cabina di Afrodite che stasera si sarebbero visti. Non rovinare tutto, amico» disse Jason, sporgendosi ancora oltre il cespuglio e aggiustando la focale del binocolo.  
Quando Percy comprese il guaio in cui si stavano per cacciare, era già troppo tardi.  
Jason mise a fuoco. Non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi e a quello che stava vedendo. Quando Piper gli aveva dato la notizia, le sue labbra si erano aperte in un sorriso di felicità, lo stesso che aveva dipinto sulla faccia in quel momento.  
Ed ora era lì, con un binocolo sugli occhiali perennemente storti, a guardare Will Solace che, lentamente, avvicinava la sua mano abbronzata a quella pallida di Nico. Vide le dita intrecciarsi e il figlio di Ade non fare nulla per tirarsi indietro da quel contatto. Il sorriso sulla faccia di Jason si allargò ancora di più.  
«Io l’ho già capito!» esclamò il biondo senza staccare gli occhi da quelle mani unite. Sentì Percy muoversi e sbuffare accanto a sé, ma non lo degnò di un’occhiata.  
«Cosa?» chiese infatti il figlio di Poseidone, ma Jason sembrò non sentirlo, la sua attenzione completamente catturata dalla scena che si svolgeva sul molo: Will stava accarezzando con il pollice il dorso della mano di Nico, che aveva sussultato per la sorpresa, facendo fermare Will.  
«Ma loro ancora no!» sussurrò il figlio di Giove a denti stretti.  
«Chi?» stavolta guardò Percy e lo trovò ad armeggiare con il binocolo che aveva poggiato al contrario sugli occhi e lo stava fissando con convinzione verso il cielo. Jason sbuffò, gli prese il binocolo dalle mani e, dopo averlo messo nel verso giusto e averlo puntato in direzione dei due ragazzi, spinse Percy a guardare.  
«Si stanno innamorando!» Jason, spazientito, lo disse a voce alta e sperò con tutto se stesso che i due sul molo non lo avessero sentito.  
«Oh…» rispose Percy, le sopracciglia aggrottate e l’espressione concentrata. Jason tornò a guardare nel binocolo: vide i due ragazzi sempre più vicini, Will che osservava Nico con un sorriso da ebete sulla faccia; vide Nico voltarsi verso il figlio di Apollo, gli disse qualcosa che, nonostante Jason non fosse bravo a leggere il labiale, interpretò come uno dei suoi soliti commenti pieni di sarcasmo. Il figlio di Ade stava ancora parlando, il cipiglio severo di chi sta per perdere la pazienza, quando Will lo zittì in un modo che sorprese Jason e che fece sussultare Percy: Will stava baciando Nico, un semplice contatto tra le labbra, e Jason temette che il moro si allontanasse, che lo scansasse e scappasse via, ma sorprese tutti mettendo le mani ai lati del volto di Will e approfondendo il bacio.  
«Ecco perché non sono il suo tipo!» urlò Percy a voce talmente alta che i due ragazzi lo sentirono.  
L’ultima cosa che Jason vide prima di correre furono le guance rosse e l’espressione prima sorpresa e poi arrabbiata di Nico. Prese Percy per il davanti della maglietta e lo trascinò dietro di sé, con Nico alle calcagna che urlava minacce di morte.  
Forse correre per il Campo Mezzosangue con un figlio di Ade che vuole ucciderti non è il miglior modo per passare la serata, pensò Jason, ma queste sono le conseguenze dello stare insieme ad una figlia di Afrodite.

 


End file.
